Candy
Your Candy girl is the main character of the game, also known as the playable character. You can dress up your Candy girl up in different outfits, hairstyles, facial expressions, eye color, etc. When you change your Candy's hair color, eye color, and hair it will have an effect on your illustrations. You can receive clothing by dates, special episodes, or going to the dollar or clothing shop. Your Candy transferred to Sweet Amoris from her old school, and her only friend/acquaintance, prior to the game's beginning, is Kentin, who transferred in to be with her. Through your Candy girl, you will meet new characters, friends, foes and romances, creating your own story to tell. Appearance Your Candy's appearance depends on how you want her to look. In date photos, the only things that will be different will be hair color, hair style, and eye color. The outfit that your Candy wears on dates will be pre-set specifically for certain boys, so outfits bought at the Clothes Shop won't show up in date photos. Outside of date photos, however, your Candy can have a much wider range of appearances. Your Candy can wear all sorts of clothing and have many different expressions. Your Candy's appearance can be change anytime, so there's no need to worry about picking out anything that might be permanent. (Note: Skin color can NOT be changed as of now.) The first feature you can change with your Candy is the style of her hair. As of now there are three different hair styles; long, short, and curly. This does not include wigs that can be obtained through Special Episodes and events. Even if your Candy wears a wig, the hairstyle under it is what will appear in date photos. Next, you can change the color of your Candy's hair. There are 12 hair colors to choose from, which consist of (in order from left to right) brown, green, blond, pink, blue, red, ask, black, light blue, orange, purple and white. Just like hair color, there are 12 different eye colors you can choose for your Candy. The colors that are available are brown, green, yellow, pink, blue, red, gray, light blue, black, pink and yellow, green and blue, and purple. There are a multitude of options available for changing the appearance of your Candy's face. This option here does NOT get included in date photos. The first option is to choose different style of eyebrows such as ones that make your Candy look sad, angry, skeptical, or relaxed. The next option is to change your Candy's eyes. This allows your Candy to wink, have swirly eyes, have hearts in her eyes, have closed eyes, have money symbols in her eyes, have a sly look, have "X" eyes, or have surprised looking eyes. Your Candy's mouth can also be changed. The mouth option can give your Candy a happy look, a sad mouth, a wide grin, a small "o" mouth, a stern straight mouth, a cat-like mouth, tongue sticking out, an "X" mouth, a worried mouth, and a normal smile. The last option is the "add an accessory". This allows you to add many different accessories to your Candy including tears coming from her eyes, a black tear tattoo under her eye, an angry vein mark on her head, a sweat drop on her head, a scar on her cheek, a mole under her eye, a mole on her cheek, small dots under both her eyes, three dots in a row under one eye, facial paint marks, a black butterfly tattoo under her eye, a blue butterfly tattoo under her eye, a black star tattoo under her eye, a yellow star tattoo under her eye, a black hear tattoo under her eye, a pink heart tattoo under her eye, and blush on both her cheeks. Personality Love Interests Kentin: When your Candy enrolls in her new school of Sweet Amoris High School, a friend from her last school will also enroll: Kentin. Your Candy's view on Kentin (or Ken for short) will depend mostly on your personal view of him. She can either think his crush on you is cute and consider him a close friend, or she can dread meeting up with him and will act coldly toward him. If your Candy is sweet toward Ken, she will be upset when he's bullied by Amber and when he has to leave for military school. How your Candy treats Ken affects how he acts toward your Candy in the future. Castiel Nathaniel Jade Dajan Dakota Armin Friends and Family Throughout the episodes, your Candy will meet a variety of people they will consider their friends. Iris: The very first new friend your Candy will meet is Iris, a friendly girl who is ready to take you under her wing. She immediately likes your Candy and will act very friendly toward her. Iris will always be pleasant with your Candy and will happily talk to you whenever she can. Rosalya: When first meeting Rosalya, most people aren't sure what to think. She comes off as possibly rude, but the more your Candy talks with her, the closer they will get. Eventually your Candy will learn that Rosalya is a strong ally to have and she will help you Candy as much as she can when times get difficult. If your Candy decided to steal Leigh from her, however, it will take a long time to patch things up. Leigh: The first time you meet Leigh, you have the choice to either help him get back together with his girlfriend, Rosalya, or to steal him for yourself. You'll eventually find he's a great friend to have and will assist you greatly in the future when things get difficult. Melody Violette Kim Alexy Lucy Parents Enemies Amber: Like all high school games, there has to be some kind of bully. That bully just happens to come in the form of a petty, bratty blonde: Amber. Right from the start, Amber dislikes your Candy and will find any chance to verbally harass her. Even if you try to be nice, she will reject it and only insult your Candy. Li: As Amber's right wing woman, Li is ready to verbally assault your Candy when she deems necessary. Unlike Amber, however, she doesn't go out of her way to bully your Candy or harass her. She keeps to herself unless Amber initiates it. Charlotte: Not all characters are out to do your Candy wrong, and Charlotte falls into that category. She tags along with Amber, but never really does anything to hurt you. She does, however, allow for Amber to mistreat you and does nothing about it. Capucine: Not much is known about Capucine except that she looks highly to Amber, but doesn't seem to be a real part of their group. She tends to collect information for Amber, like an informant, but otherwise doesn't really do much. Sometimes she'll giggle strangely at your Candy, prompting your Candy to wonder what she's thinking, but it never goes beyond that. Peggy: Peggy, to a lesser extreme, is a character who will get the information she wants for her newspaper even if she knows it will hurt your Candy. She isn't truly out to get your Candy, but she won't apologize for any wrong-doings she does to her, either. Deborah: Out of all the bullies at Sweet Amoris High School, so far no one takes the title like Deborah does. Deborah is a manipulator to the extreme and will use any tricks she can to get people to side with her. Smart, pretty, and highly looked upon, she's a foe not to be taken lightly. Manga The Candy used in the Amour Sucre (Corazon de Melon) manga is a girl by the name of Lynn. She's a Candy that has long brown hair and green eyes. She wears a Purple Chiffon Tank Top, Skinny Jeans, and Black Flats. Lynn is outgoing and likes to try and get along with everyone. She cares deeply about her friends and does her best to be there for them. She gets along well with characters such as Iris, where Iris can be seen worrying about Lynn when she is running late for the camping trip. Just like in the game, however, she still runs into trouble with Amber and her gang. She has a fondness for Nathaniel from the start of the series, and this could be seen as Nathaniel possibly being the main romantic interest for Lynn. Lynn has a good friendly relationship with the manga exclusive character, Viktor, which can be seen when he helps get her out of trouble with Amber and when she worries about him when he is hospitalized. Lynn has also been seen to enjoy bike riding with Nathaniel, Kentin, and Kim. Animated Series The Amour Sucre animated series consists of one short pilot episode that revolved around a Candy named Lynn Darcy. Lynn has long brown hair and green eyes, which is also seen to be a correlation to the Lynn in the manga. She dreams of love much like the Candies from the game and is excited to meet new people (especially boys). In the animated pilot, she is seen having the closest relationship to Nathaniel and is most put off by Ken (like many Candies). Lynn tends to get embarressed easly, even by her aunt. She seems to live with her aunt, which doesn't correlate with the game, and has a pet cat named Plume, which is also not a part of the game.Just like the Candy in the game, however, Lynn just wants to fit in and make friends all while maybe finding love. Updated Appearance Trivia Illustrations Ep1 1.jpg|Candy's thumb, holding a picture of her school photo in development. Ep1 3.jpg|Castiel with a Candy Ep1.jpg|Ken with a Candy Nathaniel and castiel my candy.png|Candy siding with Nathaniel Ep3 1.jpg|Candy siding with Castiel Demon and castiel.png|Candy with her knee scraped, due to Castiel's dog, Demon Date photo w/ Jade.jpg|Jade with a Candy Castiel walking your candy home.png|Castiel walking a Candy home Nathaniel my candy ghost episode.png|Nathaniel walking a Candy home NathanielDate.jpg|Nathaniel saving Candy CastielDate.jpg|Castiel saving Candy Candy hugged by leigh.....hes hot.png|Leigh hugging a Candy Simca sleeping.png|Candy sleeping in strawberry pajamas Chinesepjs.png|Candy sleeping in Chinese pajamas Nathaniel my candy studying.png|Nathaniel helping a Candy study 3050132285 1 5 aKgjGNBC.jpg|Castiel offering a Candy some food 3050132285 1 7 WRJ7Jzh8.jpg|Lysander helping a Candy study Sunscreen MCL.png|Candy getting help putting sunscreen on her back Nathaniel and candy ep 9.png|Nathaniel helping a Candy retie her bathing suit top Castiel Ep9.jpg|Castiel stealing a lick of a Candy's ice cream Ep9 Lysander 2.jpg|Lysander and a Candy being sheltered from the rain Ep9 Dake.jpg|Dake kissing a Candy Alexy and my candy.png|Alexy and a Candy shopping Nathaniel picking up your hurt candy.png|Nathaniel carrying a hurt Candy on his back Epi 11 cas correct dialogue.jpg|Castiel sleeping on Candy's lap Epi 11 lys correct dialogue.jpg|Lysander and a Candy close to a deer Epi 11 dake correct dialogue.jpg|Dake really close to Candy's face Episode 15 Armin and Alexy.png|Armin and Alexy attempting to cheer a Candy up Cheer him up.png|A Candy attempting to cheer up Lysander Owaaaaaa.jpg|Kentin sharing cookies with Candy Episode 16 Candy.png|A Candy crying Episode 16 Lysander.png|Lysander comforting Candy Episode 16 Nathaniel.png|Lysander comforting Candy Allthathappee.jpg|Kentin comforting Candy Episode 16 Armin.png|Armin comforting Candy Episode 17 Alexy.png|Alexy hugging a Candy Episode 17 Rosa-Armin-Candy.png|Candy, Armin, and Rosalya spy on Debrah Episode 17 Castiel.png|A Candy hugging Castiel from behind Episode 18 Nathaniel.png|A Candy on top of Nathaniel Episode 18 Castiel.png|Castiel holding Candy's shirt Episode 18 Lysander.png|Lysander and a Candy hiding Epi 18 outfit and dialogue.png|Kentin close to Candy's face Epi 18 outfit and dialogue armin.png|Armin letting Candy play a game Tumblr inline mpfr9e0Hs91qz4rgp.png|Candy trying on new underwear Tumblr inline mpfrehVmyC1qz4rgp.png|Dake walking in on Candy getting changed Image2.jpg|Candy trapped behind a door Hal 2011.png|Dimitry sucking Candy's blood (Halloween 2k11) Christmas 2012.png|Candy riding Rudolph to the sky (Christmas 2k12) Category:Protagonist Category:Girls Category:Customizable Category:Only Child Category:Main Character Category:Student Category:School